


Это не из-за алкоголя, думаю, это любовь

by yoojin8237



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU: Все хорошо, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drinking, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Караоке, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Современность, алкоголь, признания в любви
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoojin8237/pseuds/yoojin8237
Summary: Пьяного Стэна любят все.Однако Биллу бы хотелось, чтоб остальные видели и другие замечательные стороны Стэна, те, которые можно увидеть без алкоголя.Но оказывается, что и он сам абсолютно слеп к истинным чувствам своего друга.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Это не из-за алкоголя, думаю, это любовь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not A Side Effect of the Alcohol, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798027) by [royalstanley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalstanley/pseuds/royalstanley). 



— До дна! До дна! До дна! — скандировали неудачники, подбадривая Стэна, который решил выпить все пиво ровно за две секунды. Каждый его глоток сопровождался скачущим вверх-вниз кадыком, а все лицо раскраснелось от ударившего в голову алкоголя. Из уголка рта стекла капля, и Стэн с усмешкой стер ее, торжествующе вскидывая пустой стакан; Майк обхватил друга рукой за шею, ероша волосы.

— Стэнли в кои-то веки решил стать совсем диким, интересно, из-за чего же? — Ричи протянул чрез стол руку, и Стэн с комичной серьезностью пожал ее.

— Ради всего святого и не очень, я что, не могу просто глотнуть пивка? — непринуждённо улыбнулся он, даже дерзко, и это так сильно отличалось от его деликатной трезвой улыбки.

— Обычный человек, разумеется, может, но вот этот «маленький взрослый» — нет, — Бев перегнулась через стол, щекоча Стэна, и тот дернулся назад, взвизгивая, — у пьяного Стэна исчезали границы личного пространства и пощекотать его становилось легче легкого. Бар был заполнен людьми, чей беспокойный гул поглотил смех парня. Из всех неудачников трезвыми решили остаться Ричи, который и так никогда не пил, заставляя Беверли мешать себе безалкогольные коктейли, чтоб не быть обделенным, Билл и Майк; втроем они просто потягивали газировку и молча осуждали остальных. Эдди с раскрасневшимися щеками глупо беспрестанно хихикал, сжимая свой напиток в руке как можно крепче и опираясь на Бена, который, в свою очередь, цеплялся за Билла.

— Билл, ты такой сильный, — икнул Бен с блеском восхищения в глазах и заулыбался, когда вокруг раздался нестройный хор «да-а-а!»-выкриков.

Билл, в это время сидящий на барном стуле и старающийся никуда не свалиться под тяжестью Эдди и Бена, неудобно вывернул руку и погладил друга по голове, улыбаясь.

— Сп-пасибо.

Вдруг Беверли хлопнула ладоням по столу, привлекая всеобщее внимание: «Шоты! Нам нужно больше шотов!»

— Именно! — крикнул Стэн, отбивая по столу в такт энергичным выкрикам девушки. — Но в этот раз намешай повкуснее. Я хочу распробовать клубнику, пока буду блевать.

Эдди, с самым серьезным выражением лица, кивнул и тыкнул пальцем в Стэна.

— И он это получит!

— Он это получит! — повторил Бен, тоже указывая на Стэна. Тот с улыбкой на лице откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза, делая вид, что упивается вниманием. Послышалась некоторая суета, и Беверли вывалилась изо стола вместе с Майком. Тот, не раздумывая ни секунды, указал себе на спину, и, будучи учтивой девочкой, Беверли мигом скинула каблуки и запрыгнула на Майка, который подхватил ее под бедра. «На алкогольный абордаж», — парень даже не шелохнулся под тяжестью тела, и, наверное, именно поэтому он вызвался разнести всех по домам.

Билл, сидя рядом с Ричи, неловко кашлянул. Тот не возражал, когда остальные пили, но порой неудачники забывали, почему сам Ричи не пьет. Почувствовав на себе сверлящий взгляд, тот пихнул друга.

— Я слышу, как у тебя в голове шевелятся мысли, Билли-Бой. У меня все нормально. Им весело. И мне ничего не грозит.

— Ув-ве-верен? Я м-могу отвезти тебя д-д-домой…

— А я и забыл, какой душной мамочкой-наседкой ты бываешь, когда начинаешь заебывать сам себя. Я правда в порядке. Посмотри на этих дуралеев — кстати, давно не снимал угарных историй с ними в Снэпчат.

Билл расслабился, наблюдая, как Ричи вытащил телефон и навел камеру на идущих обратно Бев и Майка: они, каким-то невероятным способом, опасно удерживали поднос с десятью шотами на голове Майка, и при этом Беверли все еще сидела на нем верхом.

— Не уроните драгоценный груз! — вскрикнул Стэн, порываясь со своего места и вызволяя поднос из настолько опасного положения. Видеть его таким энергичным было очаровательно, потому что в трезвом состоянии он был спокойно-радостным, и увидеть его пританцовывающим — как сейчас — можно было только когда Стэн был в одиночестве и по-настоящему расслаблен. Но нельзя сказать, что ребята предпочитали пьяного Стэна трезвому; просто было здорово видеть, как можно больше разных его сторон. Однако и у пьяного Стэнли были свои минусы — он становился эгоистично-жадным, когда дело касалось выпивки, и прежде, чем Эдди, Беверли и Бен успели опомнится, он уже опрокинул в себя три шота. Ярко-голубая жидкость плеснулась на его белую рубашку и джинсовку, но на последней это, правда, было не заметно.

— Уууупсссс, — пробормотал Стэн, неуклюже ощупывая себя и плюхаясь обратно в дутое кресло.

Он не заметил, как взгляд Билла тут же метнулся к полоске оголившейся на животе кожи, когда он попытался оттереть пятно, задирая ткань. Затем Стэн решил вернуть рубашку на место, но дернул слишком сильно, прогибаясь в спине, и Билл увидел поднимающиеся от груди к шее синяки. От этого он неловко заерзал и заставил себя переключиться на Эдди и Бена, которые силились напоить друг друга. Как и в случае со Стэном, все закончилось катастрофой — голубая жидкость безобразным водопадом выливалась из их ртов, и они от смеха захлебывались в попытки проглотить спиртное.

— Думаю, что если все будет продолжаться в таком же духе, то нам — трезвенникам — будет легче просто притвориться, что мы с ними не знакомы, — рассмеялся Майк, отбирая рюмки у Эдди и Бена и ставя их на стол. Из глаз этой парочки текли слезы, когда они потянулись за очередными шотами, но было уже слишком поздно — Беверли и Стэн опрокинули в себя последние два. Смех тут же оборвался, когда Эдди пронзительно заверещал: «Мы заплатили столько же, сколько и вы, а выпили всего по одному!»

Парочка бесстыдников обнялась и чокнулась пустыми рюмками.

— Зато мы проглотили!

— Сказала она! — заорал Ричи и отбил Бев и Стэну пять на троих.

Вечер протекал в своем обычном темпе: Билл любовался раскрепощенной красотой Стэна, который не мог адекватно связать и двух слов, Беверли изо всех сил откровенно флиртовала с Беном, чтобы посмотреть, насколько сильно он может покраснеть; Ричи и Эдди по очереди катались на спине Майка. Когда стрелки стали подбираться к десяти вечера, персонал бара начал готовится к вечеру караоке. Билл страдальчески застонал про себя — Ричи и Беверли обожали петь вдвоем, и почти каждый раз это заканчивалось поломкой микрофона. Наконец Ричи поднялся и в крайне театральной манере откашлялся.

— Итак, как исторически сложилось, мы с Бев-

— Нет, — воскликнул Стэн. — Туда пойду я. — Он поднялся со своего места, привставая на цыпочки в попытке быть выше Ричи.

— Чего?

— Я хочу… хочу о кое-чем сказать, — промямлил Стэн, и румянец смущения — а не от спирта в крови — расцвел на его щеках.

— Ну типа, ты можешь просто это сказать, а не петь, но ладно. Тогда мы за тобой.

Стэн в ответ неуклюже отсалютовал и направился шаткой походкой к ди-джею. Биллу хотелось догнать его, приобнять за плечи, чтобы тот не упал, предложить отвезти домой и уложить в постель, не забыв поставить рядом стакан воды. Было бы так легко окружить его подобной домашней заботой — но темные отметины, разбросанные по груди парня кем-то другим, рубили даже зачатки подобных фантазий.

Стэн, кстати сказать, был в полном беспорядке, но в самом лучшем смысле этого слова: джинсовка сползала с плеч, белая рубашка вся помялась, и синяки все еще выглядывали из выреза. Его ноги словно вторая кожа облепливали черные скинни, и от этого зрелища во рту у Билла постоянно пересыхало. Стэн лукаво пробежался языком по губам, склонившись к ди-джею, и что-то тому прошептал. В следующую секунду он уже схватил микрофон, и, помахав неудачникам, пригладил взлохмаченный волосы. Он даже подмигнул, похоже, специально одному Биллу, но тот, решив, что мысль, будто Стэн может быть заинтересован в нем, — нелепа, отмахнулся от нее и обвинил во всем шоты.

Начался проигрыш, и все с заинтересованным видом подались вперед.

— Как думаете, что он будет петь? — спросил Бен. Ричи покачал головой.

— Наверное, что-то кринжовое.

И вот, подсобравшись, Стэн запел.

_Ни туда, ни сюда;  
В шаге от того, чтоб бросить всё я.  
Я завершен, не нужен мне  
Кто-то, кто не на моей волне._

Обычно его голос звучал очень приятно, в убаюкивающей манере, но сейчас Стэн решил использовать свои голосовые связки на максимум и не пел, а выкрикивал слова в микрофон. «О Боже», — прошептала Беверли. Даже Эдди, не особо понимающий, что происходит вокруг, болезненно скривился. А вот Стэн, однако, проводил время просто прекрасно — он подпрыгивал на месте, крепко сжимая микрофон, и ди-джей поглядывал на него так, словно сейчас потеряет терпение и вышвырнет парня к чертям. Когда же дело дошло до припева, то Стэн приклеился глазами к Биллу.

_А другие все  
Не подходят мне.  
Ты позови, подойди, торопись.  
Хэй, детка, не знаю я любви,  
Но я хочу, познать ее, так торопись._

_Хэ-и-е-и-ей, во-у-оу.  
Ты позови, подойди, торопись.  
Хэ-и-е-и-ей, во-у-оу.  
Ты позови, подойди, торопись._

Стэн по-всякому крутился, нелепо жестикулируя, и изо всех сил старался выглядеть соблазнительно, несмотря на все количество алкоголя, которое в нем находилось. Биллу ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как смотреть на Стэна, который на строчке «Ты позови, подойди, торопись» делал манящие движения пальцем, и размышлять, стоит ли ему пойти к другу. Он что, просит Билла подойти и забрать его, пока он там не грохнулся, пока поет о каком-то неизвестном парне? От этой мысли Билла замутило, поэтому он сел на свой стул, избегая взгляда Стэна. Тот, по какой-то не понятной Биллу причине, недовольно-разочарованно прорычал в микрофон.

_И в пять утра опять пьян я.  
Может с незнакомцем мне уйти?  
Он так незрел, беспредел,  
Мороки будет много с ним._

Билл чисто физически не мог больше отводить взгляд, и поэтому на строчке _«Может с незнакомцем мне уйти?»_ он поднял глаза и увидел, как Стэн оттягивает ворот рубашки и ведет ладонью по оставшимся с прошлой ночи отметинам. Он скользнул глазами к лицу друга — тот смотрел в ответ прямо, с вызовом, приподняв брови. Когда Билл обернулся к остальным неудачникам, то на их лицах, казалось, были написаны точно такие же эмоции, что и у него самого.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что происходит, да?

— В-в см-мысле?

— Он поет о тебя, идиотина! — чересчур громко вскричал Эдди, всплеснув руками так, что снес стакан.

_И если все это есть,  
То детка больше не мнись,  
И меня забери,  
Ведь я жду-у._

_Не надо мне пустых слов,  
Ты должен знать, кто таков,  
Мне нужен тот, кто готов, я жду-у._

— Не ду-ду-думаю, что это так, — ответил Билл, нервно оглядываясь. С другой стороны, взгляд Стэна не отрывался от него всю песню. И его выкрики в микрофон становились все отчаянее, движения — все развязнее, и вообще он выглядел очень близким к тому, чтобы свалиться со сцены.

— Ладно, может быть, нам стоит забрать его оттуда, — тихо пробормотал Майк.

— Не похоже, что это будет просто, — вздохнул Ричи, указывая в сторону пьяного беспорядка, о котором шла речь. Пока неудачники разговаривали, песня закончилась, и Стэн опять начал что-то шептать на ухо ди-джею; тот неохотно включил новую музыку.

_Хэй там, как зовут?  
Такой ты милый и крутой,  
Зависнуть надо б вместе нам.  
О, хэй там! Меня зае-ела,  
Словно ты любимая пе-есня _

На лице Стэна было написано страдальческое выражение.

— Господи Боже ты мой, блять, Билл, неужели ты настолько тупой? — беззлобно зашипела Беверли.

— Я н-не понимаю, что в-в-вы от меня хо-хотите!

_Оу, бейби, от тебя я крейзи,  
Оу, бейби, хочу тебя я, я, я, я, я, я.  
Оу, спаси, мне помоги,  
Ведь, бейби, хочу тебя я, я, я, я, я, я._

В этот момент Стэн, стянув с себя джинсовку, вдруг выхватил у кого-то из толпы пиво и, несмотря на протестующий возглас, допил все, что там было, не забыв подмигнуть своей жертве. Его глаза осоловели, а губы блестели влажным блеском, и трезвым он бы точно не хотел, чтобы его кто-нибудь видел в таком состоянии. Ребятам оставалось только наблюдать со стороны за разворачивающимся шоу; остальные же посетители бара наслаждались происходящим, впрочем, как и сам Стэн. Но никто по-настоящему не понимал насколько очаровательным он может быть — легче всего было видеть только внешние холодность и собранность, но приложи усилия — и увидишь самые лучшие части Стэна, например, его абсурдный юмор и любовь к мюзиклам. Билла неожиданно разозлило, что все эти люди ошиваются вокруг пьяной версии Стэна, в то время как каждая частичка его натуры заслуживает быть оцененной и любимой. Но тут вся веселость Стэна оборвалась вместе с песней — он перестал петь, горько выдохнув в микрофон на грани слез.

— Я просто- _бля_ , — едва слышно всхлипнул Стэн. Весь его образ рок-звезды в один момент рухнул: волосы, до этого светившиеся ореолом вокруг, теперь вяло повисли, закрывая лицо, а плечи мелко подрагивали. Выглядел Стэн крайне опустошённым.

— Что слу-лу-лучилось? — единственное, чего хотелось Биллу, — это прижать Стэна крепко-крепко к себе, и он едва смог выдавить вопрос.

Бен собирался что-то ответить, но все обернулись к их другу, который, выронив микрофон, рванул в туалет, запинаясь о собственные ноги.

— Билл?

— М?

— Ты не побежишь за ним?

Билл насупился.

— Ри-ри-ричи же его л-лучший друг. Стэн захо-хо-хочет видеть его.

Ричи раздраженно всплеснул руками и поднялся из-за стола.

— Ну конечно, я буду придерживать ему волосы, пока он будет разглагольствовать о тебе, — он направился в уборную, а все неудачники уставились на Билла. Беверли приобняла Майка за плечи и с самым серьезным выражением лица посмотрела на друга — она сумела протрезветь чертовски быстро.

— Ты такой бестолковый.

— Х-хватит оскорблять меня п-просто так.

— Это было вполне заслуженно, — пробормотал Майк. — Стэн явно влюблен в тебя просто по уши. Поражаюсь, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы сделать это настолько очевидным.

Эдди и Бен решительно закивали.

— Эт-то не правда. Он б-б-был с другими парнями, — разум тут же услужливо подкинул картинки засосов, отпечатанных на чужом теле.

— А как ты думаешь, почему?

Билл покачал головой.

— Это просто не м-может быть. Пойду п-п-проверю, как он там, — одна из причин, почему Билл решил это сделать, заключалась в возможности сбежать от осуждающих горячих глаз.

Он продолжал чувствовать пристальный взгляд своих друзей, когда толкнул дверь в уборную и обнаружил блюющего в унитаз Стэна. Ричи стоял чуть позади и заботливо водил рукой по его спине, заставляя друга смеяться каждый раз, когда тот давился спазмом. Услышав громкое шлепанье кроссовок по кафелю, Ричи вскинул голову. «Наконец-то», — фыркнул он и, взъерошив волосы Стэну, ретировался с максимально возможной скоростью.

Всхлипывания уже давно сменились болезненными стонами и руганью. Хороший это знак или нет — не понятно.

— Стэн?

— Мммм.

Это было непроизвольное желание отразить его позу, и вот Билл уже опустился на корточки рядом, скривившись на липкий пол. Также непроизвольно он погладил чужую спину, притягиваясь ближе.

— Почему тебя так долго не было? — вяло промямлил Стэн.

— Не д-думал, что ты зах-хочешь меня рядом.

— Я всегда хочу, чтоб ты был рядом. Везде. Все время.

— Мы и так всегда вместе. Мы же д-д-друзья.

Стэн вытащил голову из ее прискорбного места в унитазе и уставился на Билла. «Друзья», — безучастно повторил он.

Потом кивнул.

Опьянение все еще не покинуло тело — Стэн оставался откровенным, разговорчивым и прямолинейным.

— Однажды, Билл Денбро, я перестану топтаться на одном месте, и ты упустишь свой шанс.

Билл моргнул.

— Х-хочешь пе-переехать?

Стэн даже не закатил глаза — они прошли это уже давно. Вместо этого он встал (хотя довольно неуверенно) и, спотыкаясь, покинул комнату.

Не важно, что бы Билл не пытался сделать, чтобы помириться, он, очевидно, сделал это неправильно. Идти за Стэном казалось бессмысленным, так что он сел на пол, позволяя запаху блевотины и алкоголя пропитывать джинсы.

Когда Билл, после нескольких минут раздумий, вернулся к столику, все уже надевали куртки. Стэн забрал свою джинсовку со сцены и позволял Майку надеть ее на себя.

— Давай-ка отвезем тебя домой. Ты же помнишь, что такое дом, да? Место, где ты спишь и не делаешь ничего опасного, — Ричи усмехнулся, но это казалось очень фальшивым, и улыбка сползла с его лица в ту же секунду, как он увидел Билла.

Стэн что-то проворчал, болтаясь в своей куртке, которую держал Майк.

— М-может быть, мне его о-отвезти? — предложил Билл, начиная вытаскивать ключи из кармана.

— Оу, ты такой джентльмен, Билл. Эм, но знаешь что? Я не хочу, чтобы ты был джентльменом! Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня прямо в з-

Стэн не смог договорить до конца, потому что из ниоткуда выпрыгнул Эдди и зажал ему рот рукой.

— Он имеет в виду, — громко сказал Эдди, — что не против поехать с Майком.

— Ладно, — Билл сдулся под яростным взглядом Стэна. — Т-тогда я пойду.

Все по очереди похлопали его по спине, и Билл поплелся к выходу. Когда он ступил на асфальт, ему в лицо ударил промозглый осенний ветер.

Он размышлял о произошедшем сегодня. Стэн случайно дернул свою рубашку и открыл засосы, которые ему, очевидно, оставил какой-то незнакомец. То, как сильно он напился — он делал так, только когда был расстроен или хотел сказать то, что не мог сказать трезвым. И, наконец, то жуткое караоке-шоу. Строчки были кокетливыми и романтическими, и Билл бы был полным болваном, если бы не догадался, что Стэн пел о ком-то, кто ему очень нравится. Просто легче было верить, что это было о каком-то неизвестном парне, по которому Стэн сох, чем верить, что это было для Билла, — ведь если он ошибается, то самому Биллу в конце концов понадобится много выпивки и дружеское плечо, чтобы пережить такое.

Но вот что было странно — даже Ричи разозлился на Билла. Они знали друг друга очень хорошо, и обычно их ссоры были скорее шуточные, но в этот раз он точно решил, что Билл — причина расстройства его лучшего друга. Ричи Тозиер мирился со многими вещами, но не с теми, что причиняли боль Стэну. И Билл еще ни разу не видел, чтобы чья-то ободряющая улыбка так быстро слезала с лица, как при его появлении у столика.

Не успел он еще дойти до машины, как услышал переговаривающихся неудачников. Стэн шел где-то впереди с Майком, и Билл едва мог разобрать слова, вылетавшие у него изо рта:

_«Даже не подозревает, как сильно я в него влюблен, ну что за красивый дуралей…»_

_«Я думал, что после второго припева до него точно дойдет…»_

Последние слова просто раскрошили сердце Билла.

_«Неужели я настолько невлюбляемый?»_

Тут же, разумеется, раздались протестующие возгласы ребят, но это не уменьшало болезненное чувство в груди.

Может быть, пришло время самостоятельно выставить себя идиотом, а не позволять делать это другим.

Резко развернувшись на пятках, Билл рванул к Стэну и, подбежав, схватил его за запястье. Тот уже заметно протрезвел — по крайней мере в глазах читались ясность и отсутствие пьяной злости.

— Ты же домой хотел ехать, — уныло сказал Стэн.

Остальные неудачники стояли чуть поодаль и, затаив дыхание, следили за разворачивающейся сценой.

— Х-хотел. Но потом кое-что п-понял, — из-за пронизывающего ветра Биллу хотелось надеть на себя сотню слоев одежды, но, несмотря на это, он чувствовал жар, поднимающийся изнутри и заставляющий щеки алеть.

— И что же?

Билл, растерявшись, понимал, что выбрал не лучшее для объяснений место, но чувствовал, что если не скажет это сейчас, то не скажет уже никогда.

— Когда… к-когда я ув-в-видел тебя на сцене, мне захотелось забрать тебя д-домой и никуда, никогда не уходить. И все э-эти засосы, из-за них я т-т-так сильно заревновал, что за-зат-тупил и не понял, что хотел тебе ск-сказать уже давно.

Билл остановился, давая Стэну возможность что-нибудь ответить.

— Идите домой, народ, — сказал тот, — у нас всё будет хорошо.

Неудачники бросились к машине Майка, сопровождаемые улюлюканьем Ричи и Беверли, но, наконец, двери захлопнулись, заглушая все непотребные комментарии о данной ситуации.

Стэн схватил подрагивающие руки Билла и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Продолжай.

— Я эм-… Я… я ду-думаю, я влюблен в-в-в тебя. Н-не только из-за с-сегодня. Но, похоже, мне было н-нужно, чтобы ты напился и ра-ра-расплакался, чтобы я это понял.

Билл ожидал какого-то мелодраматичного момента словно из романтических комедий — например, он подхватит Стэна на руки, и они унесутся вдаль на благородном скакуне (на машине Билла), но такая ответная реакция понравилась ему гораздо больше. Стэн сиял радостью, когда притянул к себе Билла и поцеловал так крепко, насколько это вообще было возможно.

И все, что оставалось Биллу, это обхватить лицо парня напротив, оглаживая чужие щеки, и отчаянно отвечать на поцелуй после месяцев, нет, лет взаимной тоски.

В легких больше не осталось воздуха. Они прижимались лбами, тяжело дышали и не могли налюбоваться на светящиеся облегчением и восторгом лица друг друга.

— Долго же до тебя доходило, — выдохнул Стэн. — Я думал, мне придется выпить всю стойку, чтобы ты уже вытащил свою голову из задницы.


End file.
